


Rainbow

by MimiIvory



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Anti-Void (Undertale), Bittersweet Ending, Error Frisk - Freeform, Flirting with Children, Friendship, Gen, Omega Timeline, The Void, Underlust Sans (Undertale), seraphim sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Sans is lost outside his timeline with some lost souls. Where is he supposed to go from here?
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Human Souls (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Human Souls & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755040) by Tratser. 



Sans continues on.

Well, that’s not quite right. He-they aren’t just Sans anymore

*Toucan. Chara suggests.

 **Really? You want to go by Toucan forever?** says Purple.

Okay, maybe they’re mostly Sans. Doesn’t matter. What matters is that their world is safe now, and that they get to move on now.

 **Alrighty! Let’s go!** says Orange.

See what this void has to offer?  chimes Blue.

 _I have an idea for a name. If we're still doing that?_ chimes Green.

 **_What is it?_ **asks Yellow.

_Might as well pick a name before we head out._ states Cyan.

No complaints here.

_Uh, how about Seraphim? I read it in a book one time, and my teacher told me it meant a scary looking angel. They look kinda like we do._

(I love it!) chirps Frisk.

**I’m not really religious, but that sounds interesting.**

Alright. Now for some more coding. Now that the world’s okay, figure out what’s next.

Sans

(Frisk)

*Chara

**Orange**

_**Yellow** _

_Green_

_Cyan_

Blue

**Purple**


	2. Other Places

Blue is, of course, the one that gets things moving again.

Let’s try teleporting.

Did you miss the whole, ‘I don’t know where we are’ part?

**How many have you tried?**

That is… a point. Heh.

(All we have to do is find out where we are, and where we want to go.)

*What if we choose wrong?

Not like it can get much worse. We’re already nowhere.

_ You’re not dead. _

Well, there is that.


	3. Portaling

And you found your start coordinate. Whoop.

You try a bunch of different coordinates until you find one that works.

And you are in a white void.

You look around. No code.

_ Well, that’s an improvement! _

You choose values until you end up somewhere that is not white. It looks like… a garden, but there’s a sky? And it’s all in crayon.

**_Looks like the park I used to go to._ **

_ Park? _

**Yeah, I remember that.**

You go forward. For a while. Not too long, though. In the middle is a girl that looks like Frisk.

This does not look like a likely manipulation of code.

**Oh, flip that. Go talk to them!**

Now what?

_ Make yourself less intimidating? _

...How?

**Make yourself smaller. Draw in your wings.**

You try.

_ Okay. Go say hi! _

**_Hey kid, do you know where we are?_ **

Said kid jumps five feet in the air and starts to come apart.

(Oh no! Are they okay?)

They settle down.

*Great. Okay. Let’s talk.

HI

NEW?

Okay. That’s strange.

**They seem like they’re using pieces of the game to talk to us?**

But this is not something that could have happened in the game.

**_Yeah. We got locked out of our world._ **

SORRY.

HELP?

Sure. Everyone alright with that?

*What could go wrong.

Clever.

**_Sure, kid._ **

CORE.

CORE?

FRISK CORE.

FRISK CORE.

SANS?

_ That seemed like a question. _

**_Sans, Frisk, Chara and some souls. You can call us Seraphim._ **

seRaPiM?

**_Yup._ **

CORE!

And there is another child in front of you.

(Core) “Did you want to come with me, Frisk? Oh!”

**Sounds about right.**

**Go on!**

**_Hello. My name is Seraphim. I don’t think I can get back home._ **

(Core) “Okay. I can take you somewhere with more people if you want.”

You think that you have enough people in your head at the moment, but…

*Oh come on. I’m not getting stuck out here forever in this crayon wasteland. Just accept the offer and move on with your life.

**_That sounds great._ **


	4. Home

This isn’t home.

(Yeah. If this were home, Toriel would be here.)

**Better than a jar.**

_ I’m sorry about your brother. But he’s going to be alright. _

That is some consolation.

**_And we got a house._ **

It is not like the house in Snowdin. It is larger, because you are larger now. You haven’t had to explain yourself to anyone.

You will.

Not yet. For now you get to sleep.

_ Alright. Blue, you were going to teach us how to dance? _

There is a bed, which you manage to get into to the soothing sounds of tapping feet and harsh corrections.


	5. Friends

There are a lot of Sanses running around. A lot of Frisk’s and Chara’s too, but not as many.

(It’s weird to see other versions of me running around.)

*Better than not having anyone running around.

(Oh.)

**Don’t worry about it. We’re okay.**

There are Papyrus’s around too, which is weird.

_ Not many Flowey’s though. _

*I saw Asriel.

(Oh.)

*It’s fine. He’s not my brother. Just some copy.

And that doesn’t make it much better, but it’s something.

_ Are we going to school? _

**_I don’t want to go to school._ **

**School is important for a good life.**

We’re dead.

Sans is an adult, so he doesn’t have to go to school.

_ Work? _

Not yet. Right now he’s supposed to socialize. Don’t suppose I could let you take the wheel, Frisk?

(Oh! Really?)

*Of course. You are the best at this.

_ Can I help? _

(Sure!)

Alright. Time to socialize.

Frisk takes the lead, but everyone seems pretty wrapped up in their own things.

**How did you used to do this?**

_ They tried to kill me? _

**Not going to work here, huh?**

(Guess not.)

There is someone leaning on a building who seems to be alone.

They are not wearing...many clothes.

**_Oh, leave them be. Or go talk._ **

(Well, they aren’t talking with someone. So why not?)

**_Hello._ **

They jump.

(???) “Wow. You’re big.”

And their voice sounds strange.

(Are they flirting?)

*Frisk. No.

**This isn’t the friendly kind of flirting.**

(Alright, fine.)

**_It’s something of a new development. I’m Seraphim. What’s your name?_ **

The other one seems to take this as encouragement.

(???) “I’m Plum. But you can call me whatever you want, hottie.”

Okay. No thank you.

*I’m too young for this!

**_Yup._ **

(How do we do this politely?)

**_I’m very sorry, but I’m too young for this._ **

You take off, because this is awkward and you just want to go home and sleep.

(How old are you, Chara?)

*...Fifteen.

(Cool! I’m twelve.)

*Of course you are.

**_I’m sixteen._ **

**I’m fourteen.**

I’m fourteen, too.

_ I’m eleven. _

**I’m thirteen.**

_ I’m seven! _

*Oh gosh. You’re young.

_ It’s alright. _

*No, it’s not.

**Nothing we can do about it now.**


	6. School

You’re going to school.

_ Why? _

*Because seven year-olds need to be in school.

_ Everyone doesn’t need to deal with my problems. _

**_We’re all school aged. Deal with it._ **

And you show up to school, which is run by a Toriel, who raises her eyebrow, but gives you a test that you let Green take.

Green remembers some things, but not enough to look their age. So you go to school five days a week and everyone plays games in the background until Chara realizes that you have enough hands and enough brains to do work for several grade levels at once.

And you get some weird looks, but no one can just solve someone else’s questions, so lay off, Purple.

**Fine.**

And you are reading a book. Because Toriel doesn’t know quantum mechanics. It is an interesting book, at least.

You’ve made a few friends. An Asgore tried to befriend you, too, but the children do not like Asgore. He almost got shot, because Yellow’s fear response is scary. 

You think that you are fading into the background, but Papyrus is safe, and Frisk is having fun, and Chara did not kill everyone, and there are other people safe.

You don’t think you can care for the children, or anyone new. But maybe you can learn. Because no one will take anyone from you, you think.

It is not a great life, but it is something. It is more than you used to have, and less. It is not all yours anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have something to say


End file.
